A Father's Love
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Rosco has a secert. What is it? How will Bo, Luke, and Daisy react?


**A Father's Love**

It was an average day in Hazzard County. Bo and Luke were racing in their car General Lee. Oh no I hope that's a fire truck behind them.

"Bo please tell me that's a fire truck behind us," said Luke

"Ok that's a fire truck behind us and Rosco's driving it," said Bo looking back over his shoulder.

"Well are you just going to let him catch us?"

"No way cousin you just hang on," said Bo shifting the car into gear. Before you could say Huckleberry Finn they were off.

"Alright you Dukes now I want you to just pull it over right now," said Rosco over the CB.

"No way Rosco besides we got to pick up a new water heater for Jesse," said Luke.

"Now I mean it young man pull it over right now."

"Young man, shoot I ain't even your kid."

Rosco wanted nothing more than to tell Bo, Luke, and Daisy the truth but he couldn't even get them to pull over for a second, so Rosco did the next thing that came to mind he turned around and headed strait for the Duke Farm leaving Bo and Luke wondering why he turned around.

"It ain't like Rosco to back away from a chase," said Bo

"I know I wonder way he did anyway," said Luke

Within minutes Rosco made it to the farm. It had been over 20 years since he was last here and now he was back again. He hesitated for a moment then he knocked on the door.

"Rosco, what are you doing here," said Jesse bitterly.

"Jesse, I think its time that Bo, Luke, and Daisy knew the truth," said Rosco

"What, it was your choice to give them kids up and now back again wanting them back, why I outta," yelled Jesse turning his hand into a fist.

"Jesse now I know you're mad, but don't you think them kids deserve the right to know their real father," said Rosco

"I suppose your right, but at least wait until all of them are home," said Jesse claiming himself a little.

"Will do."

Rosco and Jesse made a deal that when Bo, Luke, and Daisy returned home that Jesse would call Rosco to come over. Rosco waited and waited then finally there was a ring coming from the phone.

"Sheriff's Office, Sheriff Roscoooooo Pppp. Coltrane here," said Rosco

"Rosco its Jesse the kids are home now, ya might wanna get here quick though they're about to leave for the Boar's Nest," said Jesse

"I'm on my way," said Rosco heading out the door.

On his drive to the farm Rosco wondered if he was doing the right thing, about telling the Duke kids that he was their dad. Just as he was having second thoughts he pulled up into the driveway. Rosco hesitated for a moment then he got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

"Hey Rosco, good to see you," said Jesse opening the front door so Rosco could enter.

"Rosco what are you doing here are you trying to arrest my cousins for false charge," said Daisy turning from her cooking.

"Daisy he ain't here to arrest no body, but please go get your cousins," said Jesse giving her a stern look.

"Yes sir," said Daisy leaving the room to get her cousins or brothers. She returned moments later with Bo and Luke.

"What's he doing here," asked Bo sitting down.

"To tell you three something very important now if I were you I'd sit down for this one," said Jesse with a sad look on his face when they refused to sit. Call it uncle intuition, but Jesse knew that his kids weren't going to take it well.

"Bo, Luke, Daisy the three of y'all ain't really cousins," began Rosco, " your brothers and sisters, triplets to be exact."

"WHAT," yelled the three young Dukes.

"Are you joking," asked Luke?

"I'm afraid he ain't you three are triplets," said Jesse

"Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with Rosco," said Bo.

"Because I'm your daddy," said Rosco.

At these words the Duke kids just laughed.

"No really what does this have to do with Rosco," said Daisy still laughing.

Jesse looked at the kids then at Rosco suddenly Bo, Luke, and Daisy stopped laughing and looked at Rosco.

"You aren't kidding are ya," said Luke.

Both Jesse and Rosco shook their heads, which caused the three of them to faint.

DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOH

Bo, Luke, and Daisy woke up in their beds wondering if it was true if Rosco was really their dad. Daisy made her way to the boy's room and sat on Luke's bed who sat up right as Bo was.

"I can't believe it all this time we was being chased it was by our own dad," said Luke putting an arm around Daisy.

"What I can't believe was that Uncle Jesse lied about us being cousins," said Bo

"All these years and we thought our parents were dead," said Daisy putting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I know, when really our dad was alive," said Bo joining Luke and Daisy on Luke's bed.

"What are we gonna do," asked Daisy with tears in her eyes.

"The only thing we can do," said Luke," face the music and accept that Rosco's our daddy."

"Our mom married a Clotrane," said Bo with eyes wide, which caused the others to laugh.

"I know I can't believe it either," said Daisy.

"What I can't believe is that all these years my brother and sister have been with me," said Luke.

"Same here cous… I mean brother," said Bo.

That just brought a smile upon Luke, Daisy, and Bo's faces, soon each where embraced on big bear hugs along with tears. There moment was soon interrupted when their Uncle Jesse walked in.

"Kids I never should have let Rosco come and tell y'all, if that hadn't happened," began Jesse

"We'd still be living a lie," said Luke finishing his uncle's sentence.

"Uncle Jesse why didn't you tell us that we were brothers and sisters," asked Daisy.

"And that our father was still alive," finished Bo

"I'll let Rosco answer that," said Jesse turning to the door, which reviled Rosco.

"I'll leave you four alone," said Jesse leaving the room.

They stood in a moment of silence then finally Luke spoke.

"Why," said Luke

"Why what," asked Rosco.

"Why everything?"

"As y'all know y'alls momma died giving birth to the three of ya, I couldn't take care of ya so I did the only thing I could do," said Rosco.

"Which was," asked Bo.

"I took Luke to your Uncle Jesse's, Daisy to Mary and Bob's, and you to Jane and Avery's, but I wasn't expecting Mary, Bob, Jane, and Avery to die as well," said Rosco.

"What about the times you've chased Bo and Luke," said Daisy

"I knew you boys was innocent, but I didn't want Boss thinking I was weak so I thought of a way for you two to get away and for me not to get in so much trouble," said Rosco

"That's clever," said Bo.

"So you just pretended to be a bad driver this entire time," said Luke.

"Yep, how else do you think you got that fancy driving," said Rosco.

"I said it once and I'll say it again that's clever," said Bo

"I speak for everyone when I say I feel like I'm looking at you for the first time," said Daisy.

Bo and Luke agreed, it did feel like they was looking him for the first time, and Rosco had to agree for he felt the same way too.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," asked Luke

"Cause Jesse thought it was for the best and he thought you three would be happier here."

"We are happy here and happy we was raised here… but as too if we would've been happier here with you," said Daisy accepting that Rosco was her father.

"Look we might not be able to change the pastbut…" began Bo

"But what," Rosco asked worriedly.

"But there is still time to make a new future," said Luke

"Yeah time to find out more answers to more questions," said Daisy.

At those words a smile slowly spread across Rosco's face as he realized Bo, Luke, and Daisy's acceptance of the situation, acceptance that he was their father.

"Yeah, there is still time a lot of time, and I promise things will be different from now on, I won't let Boss try to frame none of no more."

"Thanks… dad," said the three at once.

Rosco's blue eyes shone with happiness to hear his kids call him that, to be able to actually have his kids in his life. Even though it was hard to believe, they believed that Rosco was their father with all their heart. They felt like they had a million questions nit only about Rosco but about their mother too, but at that moment they couldn't manage to ask a single one, nor could they say a thing. Their eyes shimmered with tears from mixed emotions as they looked at Rosco, the one they thought was an enemy of sorts, even though there'd never really been 'hard' feelings… and now standing before them was their father. Rosco's eyes held the same tears, he had no idea on what to say so he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged his kids.

"I love you kids," said Rosco.

"We love you too dad," said the kids returning the hug.

A lost family was reunited, though they had never been 'long lost'. True to his word Rosco made sure that Boss didn't pull a frame on his kids, much to Boss' dismay and every weekand Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Rosco would spend some time together pretty soon everyone in Hazzard knew about the Duke kids being related to a Coltrane, but hey that's Hazzard for ya.

**The End**


End file.
